


More Than a Bite

by VoidSpace



Category: Sonic Restaurant RPF
Genre: Bisexuality, Commercials, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Macaroni Bites, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sonic Restaurant, Sonic being put in an angelic light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSpace/pseuds/VoidSpace
Summary: Peter picks up T.J to go try out the new Macaroni Bites that Sonic released. They enjoy the meal and well things take an interesting turn.The most romantic story about two guys that eat Sonic a lot.
Relationships: TJ/Peter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	More Than a Bite

Peter pulled up outside the house of his childhood friend T.J. Today was a special day, Sonic had released Macaroni Bites for a great low price of $2.99(before tax). After some texting they’d finally decided to go there the day after release so T.J. could prepare. It’s been five days since he’d last seen T.J. and Peter watched as his friend walked out of his house, in a macaroni suit and an undershirt that was cheese colored (the complete opposite of his solid maroon shirt). T.J. ran over to his car a bag in his hand with clear excitement on his face. 

“I can’t wait for those new bites!” he exclaimed climbing into the car. He buckled on his seatbelt then pulled out two tiny flags with Macaroni on them. 

“Did you really order that online?” Peter asked laughing. 

“You bet, I want to make sure this occasion is properly celebrated you know,” T.J. said as he pulled out two more flags. “I got a couple for you too.” 

“I think I’ll be alright T.J.,” Peter said as you put his car in drive. 

“Oh come on, I know you’re excited, look I even got us some hats.” Peter looked over at the two cheese colored hats with Macaroni in cursive written on them in T.J’s hand. 

He snorted as he stopped at a red light, “I am not wearing that T.J.” his friend looked crestfallen. 

“Not even for the new Macaroni bites Peter?” He pouted. “Come on, it’s not like they release Macaroni Bites every day, this is a special occasion.”

Peter sighed as he started driving again once the light turned green. “Fine-” T.J. cheered next him. “-but only for a couple of minutes, is that fine?” He asked. 

“Yes, it’s perfect, I can’t wait to get there!” He said nearly bouncing in his seat while Peter rolled his eyes grinning. 

They made it to their favorite Sonic in ten minutes and T.J waved at a carhop skating by as Peter pulled into the Drive-In parking.

“Want to get some shakes and burgers too?” Peter asked as he turned his car off and unbuckled. 

“Yeah, get me um...a chocolate shake and a burger no cheese.”

Peter nodded and pressed the big red button, an extremely polite worker by the name of Rosie took his order. He paid for both their meals with his credit card before turning back to look at T.J. His friend had the hat extended towards him and the two extra flags in his hand. 

“Really?” Peter asked.

“Yes,” T.J. pressed them into his hands. “Think of the Macaroni bites!” 

“Alright,” Peter sighed as he took the items, placing the hat on his head and waving the flags half-heartedly. 

“We look awesome!” T.J said looking in the passenger side mirror. 

“We look like dorks,” Peter smiled as he said it and T.J. laughed. 

“Cool dorks,” T.J looked at him. “We should make like a Macaroni song we can sing it while we eat.”

“Macaroni song?” 

“Yeah, Macaroni, Macaroni, without you I’d be so lonely,” he half-sung it and Peter laughed. 

“I’m not singing a song about Sonic’s new Macaroni bites T.J.” 

“Oh come--look here she comes!” T.J pointed to the carhop skating towards them. 

“Hello, my name is Rosie,” she read their orders to them and asked if they’d like ketchup. 

“Yes, please,” Peter answered and she nodded dropping some ketchup into their bag. 

“Thank you and if you need anything don’t hesitate to push the red button.” 

Peter gave her a three dollar tip and she skated off with a wave. They set up their meals as they usually did, admiring the expert craftsmanship by the minimum wage workers. The burgers were thick juicy, perfectly cooked and had the perfect amount of every topping between the buns. The shakes were churned to perfection with the reddest of cherries on top of perfectly swirled whipped cream. 

“Look at these,” T.J. handed him his Macaroni bites. 

“That looks delicious,” Peter stared down into the magical perfection that was this new amazing creation. He picked up one of the perfect bites and held it up to gaze at it for a moment. 

“Ready?” T.J. asked a Macaroni bite in his hand. 

“Yeah.” 

They did a pseudo toast and took a bite of the new treat. Peter glanced at his friend as T.J closed his eyes and took a bite.

“Oh, God, Mmmm,” T.J. nearly moaned as he talked with his mouth half full. “This is  _ fantastic _ Peter!” 

“It’s really good, they’ve really outdone themselves,” Peter said holding back from making any embarrassing sounds as he ate the Macaroni bite.

“They always outdo themselves,” T.J. looked at him. “I don’t think they’ve ever made a single bad item.”

Peter shook his head turning to face forward as he ate another Macaroni bite. He didn’t want his friend to see him blushing and T.J. being as unobservant as usual failed to notice. 

“These totally deserve flags,” T.J. announced happily, setting the bites down to wave his tiny flags in the air. 

“I guess they don’t hurt,” Peter replied picking up his own flags and waving them with his friend. 

“Awesome!” 

“Hi, just checking in to see if you needed anything?” Rosie said holding a tray of all the condiments that Sonic had available free of charge. 

“I don’t need anything, you?” Peter asked T.J.

“No I’m good. We’re fine, thank you!” He said loudly from his seat and she nodded before skating to the next car. 

“She’s cute, kinda reminds me of my ex-girlfriend,” T.J. commented picking up his burger. “I bet I could get a girlfriend if I bought her some Macaroni bites.” 

Peter laughed pointedly avoiding looking at Peter. “It takes more than Macaroni bites to get a girl T.J.”

“But Sonic Macaroni bites are perfection!” 

“No one appreciates Sonic’s masterful creations like you do T.J.,” he said in a wistful tone. 

“What’s wrong?” T.J. asked looking at him curiously. 

“No-nothing,” Peter schooled his voice as he picked up his shake. 

“OK…” T.J. said though he looked like he wanted to ask again. 

“Sonic shakes are always so delicious, aren't they?” Peter asked as a distraction. 

“Yes! Sonic makes shakes like no one else,” T.J. answered taking the bait easily. 

They ate in relative silence after that, commenting on the quality and amazing flavor of their food every so often as they munched and slurped it up. 

“Always the best,” T.J. said sleepily patting his stomach in satisfaction. 

“Yep,” Peter nodded and they sat in Carb heaven for a couple of minutes before he started up his car. 

He tossed their trash into the clean trash cans that were placed in convenient locations. He admired the design and cleanliness of the Sonic before he left the parking lot.

“When’s the next time you want to go to Sonic?” T.J. asked as he tapped the screen on his smartphone trying to get it to stay on. 

“On Saturday if that’s fine? I’m going to be busy at work for the rest of the week.” 

“Oh...OK that’s fine, building up anticipation makes it that much better,” T.J. said still tapping on the screen. 

“How long have you had that thing and you still don’t know how to use it?” Peter asked snatching the phone from his friend's hand easily and swiping in his password. “Here.” Peter handed it back to him

“Thank you,” T.J. looked down at his phone. “If I had a job where I needed to use one constantly like you I’d know.” He pulled up his calendar and slowly started typing in their “date” night at Sonic. At least that’s what Peter’s brain decided to name it much to his annoyance. 

“How is your job going anyways?” T.J. turned off his phone and put it in his pocket. 

“Same old work, still hoping to get a promotion.” T.J. made a humming sound. “What about you?” 

“My blog is doing alright, I think I’ve converted some more people over to Sonic’s onion rings being the best.”

“That’s great,” Peter said.

They fell into the usual silence after that, not having much to talk about now that the Sonic trip was over with. Peter thought about saying something more that wasn’t Sonic based but by the time he pulled up to T.J’s house he hadn’t come up with anything new. 

“Here we are,” Peter said putting his car into park.

“I’ll pay next time,” T.J. said undoing his seatbelt before he looked at Peter. “That’s OK?” 

“Yeah, course,” Peter smiled at T.J. expecting his friend to get out of his car. Several seconds ticked by with T.J. looking more and more perplexed. “Is something wrong?” 

“I...are you sure you’re not hiding something Peter?” He asked slowly and Peter chuckled nervously.

“No, I’m not hiding anything T.J,” he waved his hand to the side. “

“But...I mean I know I don’t pay attention very much but you always seem to get down when I mention getting a girlfriend.” T.J. said his eyes critical as he stared at Peter. 

“I’m just thinking about--about all the girlfriends I let get away,” he said with a wince.

“You’ve never said anything about any girlfriends before,” T.J. paused as he rubbed his chin. “That’s right...Peter have you ever even dating a girl?”

“...”

“Peter?” 

“No,” he finally answered scared. 

“Are you...gay?” T.J. asked sounding mistified. 

“No...I mean...maybe...I kind of like someone,” Peter shut his mouth after that hoping he hadn’t just lost his closest friend.

T.J. didn’t look particularly appalled by the information though as he sat silently still processing Peter guessed. 

“Is it, someone, I know?” T.J. asked after a minute and Peter swallowed nervously. It had to be a trick, they didn’t hang out with a circle of friends they both knew. If it was someone T.J. knew then the only person it could be was T.J. As much as he acted goofy he was giving Peter a way out if he wanted it. Peter looked as his childhood friend and bit his lower lip for a moment before letting it slip from his teeth. 

“Yeah, it is,” Peter said voice sounding odd to his own ears. 

T.J. nodded and Peter thought about how ridiculous they must look with cheese hats on as he waited for a reaction. 

“I never thought--” T.J smiled at him. “Do you want to come in and cuddle?” He asked bluntly. 

“What?” Peter asked shocked. 

“Um...we can skip cuddling if you want, we’ve known each other for years, I mean we can skip all the dating too. Since we’ve been doing that for basically years already too.” 

“But--but you’re not into guys, I mean I want to cuddle don’t get me wrong, just…” Peter didn’t know what to say. 

“No, I’m not gay, I’m like 25% gay give or take,” T.J. admitted like it was nothing. “Never really met a guy I wanted to date.” He smiled so bright that it made Peter’s heart skip a beat. “Except you, but I didn’t think you were interested, I thought you were straight. I never even thought about the fact that you’ve never dated a girl. I would have asked you out before if I didn’t think you’d think I was crazy and kick me to the curb.” 

“I’d never think or do that,” Peter thought about all the years he’d gone without saying anything. Only catching glances of T.J. being adorable as they ate at Sonic, thinking about him guiltily while he touched himself, and dreaming about a relationship with his best friend. “I love you!” Peter blurted out before he could stop himself.

T.J. placed a hand on Peter’s cheek and smiled gently. “I love you too Peter, more than Sonic onion rings and their new Macaroni bites, that’s why I always like to eat there with you. It just wouldn’t be the same without you, Peter.” 

Peter quickly undid his seatbelt and closed the distance between him and his best friend. He pressed a bruising kiss against the lips of the man that he’d dreamed about since the first Tater Tot they’d eaten together. He didn’t care how ridiculous they looked not when he was so happy that he could barely contain it. Peter knocked off T.J’s ridiculous hat as he ran his hands through his friend’s hair. 

“Would it be OK if I wanted to skip everything and go straight to the main course?” He asked between soft kisses.

“No, that would actually be great,” T.J. answered kissing him back with just as much desperation. 

“Let’s go,” Peter said turning his car off and they hurried out of the vehicle.

They managed to keep their hands off of each other long enough for T.J. to open his door. Once the door was closed T.J. pressed Peter against the wall and kissed him thoroughly. Peter moaned as T.J. slide his hands under his shirt and touched him. T.J. kissed down to his neck and bite down softly before licking at the juncture. 

“Let’s go to my room,” he whispered into Peter’s ear.

“Y-yeah, OK,” Peter answered letting T.J. take his hand and lead him further into the house. 

T.J’s room had Sonic Posters over the wall, Sonic merchandise on the shelves and the bed was covered in a Sonic colored red comforter. Peter, of course, didn’t notice any of this as they pulled each other’s clothes off and fell into the bed together. They kissed and touched over each other with a desperate and hungry passionate need. Their aching hardness pushing them on as they began to stroke each other. 

“Oh God, T.J!” Peter cried out as he clung to T.J. his body moving without direction.

“Peter, Peter, Peter,” T.J. chanted his name like poetry as he kissed Peter, his hips moving so he could slide himself into Peter’s hand. 

“I’m going to come!” Peter moaned not embarrassed in the least at how fast he’d reached this point. 

“Me too Peter,” T.J. warbled.

They moved faster against each other bodies covered in sweat. The room was filled with the sounds of animalistic movements and moans as they fell over the edge. They called out each other’s names as they came together and held each other close through the pleasure. 

“I love you T.J.,” Peter said panting as he laced his clean hand with T.J’s. 

“I love you, Peter,” T.J. said eyes filled with adoration and honesty. “I love you more than anything Sonic has on their menu.”

Peter's heart melted and he was overcome with emotions as he hugged T.J. tight, “Would it be crazy if I asked you to marry me?” 

“Maybe” T.J. laughed happily before adding. “Would it be crazy if I said yes though?”

“Really?” Peter leaned back to look into T.J’s eyes. 

“Yeah, I’d be happy to be your husband,” T.J. said before he pressed a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” 

Peter couldn’t stop the tears as he kissed T.J. overjoyed by his answer. They cleaned up and cuddled up under the covers after that holding each other close. The posters of all their favorite food went unnoticed as they gazed into each other’s eyes. 

“Let’s get married at Sonic,” Peter whispered softly. 

“Then we can have the reception there too.” 

“It’s going to be perfect,” Peter said before he kissed T.J. and they fell asleep. 

-

They married on the day of their first trip together to a Sonic Drive-Thru. The cheers and applause from their non-bigoted family members and Carhops (that they’d tipped a minimum of three dollars on each visit) filled the air. They ate burgers, Ched’R Peppers, Onion Rings, and drank half-priced shakes ordered on the online app. They danced to the music that Sonic’s radio station provided. They went to Sonic’s head corporation for a tour and the first Sonic to open for their honeymoon. Every time they went to Sonic they held each other’s hands when Peter ordered their amazingly delicious meals. 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I was sitting on my couch when the commercial came on and checked to see if there were any fics. I didn't find what I was looking for and decided to give it a go and give them a proper Sonic romance lol.


End file.
